


Sniffles

by mmmdraco



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels like he's dying, and if anyone would know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "cold, comfort, sniffles".

"I feel like I'm dying," Dean said as he pushed his blanket down for the fifth time in as many minutes and sniffled, grimacing as his sinuses _bubbled_.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved a bowl of microwave soup across the table. "You're exaggerating," he said and tossed a spoon in the bowl, wincing at both the noise and the splatter of soup.

"Sammy, I don't like telling you when you're being an idiot, but you're being an idiot. I've died before. _Several_ times. I feel like I'm dying." He struggled to sit up and pulled the edge of the blanket up to cushion the bowl of soup. He swirled the spoon through the broth and lifted up some of it flecked with a carrot to his mouth. As soon as it touched his lips, he dropped the spoon as he grunted and that seemed to cause a chain reaction. 

The bowl of soup dumped over in his lap and Dean shoved the blanket off again and immediately stood up, yelling, and trying to take his pants off as fast as he could. When he finally kicked them clear of his legs, he sank back down on the couch, groaning, and glared at Sam. "How long did you put that in there for?"

Sam was trying not to look at him. "I don't know. A few minutes?"

"Damn it, Sammy!" Dean stretched back and groaned. "Fuck."

"Want me to let you borrow a pair of my pants?" Sam moved over to the blanket and scooped it up, bowl and all, and moved it to the kitchen only a few feet away to drop the whole thing in the sink.

"I don't want your fucking pants!" Dean groaned and leaned back against the couch again, turned now so that his feet were on the coffee table. "I want to get some sleep but I can't because my head is full of snot."

Sam walked back over and nudged Dean's feet off the table, earning a glare, and sat down. "So, jerk off."

"What?" Dean kicked Sam in the shin.

Sam rubbed his leg and smacked Dean's knee. "If you get off, you'll fall asleep better. Do it."

"Maybe I would if I weren't so fucking exhausted from having to jump around taking my pants off because someone doesn't know how to microwave soup."

"Fine. I'll do it." Sam clenched his jaw and reached toward Sam, grabbing on to the edge of his boxers and pulling them downward.

Yelping as Sam's large hand closed around his dick and started stroking him roughly, Dean shouted, "Hey!" He glared at his brother and spread his thighs. "That's the only one I've got, so be gentle."

Sam grinned and kept going, letting his hand stroke through Dean's precum to make his motions easier. 

Dean kicked at the table as he came and Sam's hand slipped and he suddenly found his forearm covered in white jism. "Oh, man. That is not cool, Dean."

Shoving Sam's hand away, Dean pulled his boxers back up before frowing at Sam. "I'm gonna go sleep in my bed. And I'm stealing your blanket."

With a groan, Sam looked down at the various stains on the couch, and his arm, and sighed before moving to the kitchen to get something to clean it all up with.


End file.
